Black Code
by Aquilla Liu
Summary: Minseok & Baekhyun telah berubah. Ini awal dari kisah kehidupan serta cinta mereka dengan orang yang sama. Hanya saja, Minseok dan Baekhyun bukan manusia biasa seperti 2 tahun yang lalu. Dimana mereka telah menjadi bagian dari Orion, kelompok misterius. LuMin, ChanBaek, and other couples. Crak Pair. Bad summary, jangan lupa RNR juseyeo :v


**Aquilla Liu**

**PRESENT**

**.**

**.**

**BLACK CODE**

**.**

**.**

**Author = Aquilla Liu**

**Cast = Luhan x Xiumin (as Yeoja)**

** Chanyeol x Baekhyun (as Yeoja)**

**And Other.**

**Genre = Romance, Mistery, and little bit angst.**

**Disclaimer = Para chara milik Tuhan YME, ide cerita serta plot milik author, ASLI.!**

**WARNING = TYEPO(S), OOC, AU, GS, DLL.**

**A/N : Ini fanfic debutku di FFN, manusia nggak luput dari kesalahan. Jadi maklum jika ada kekurangan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima Kritik dan Saran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Prolog**

** D**i tangah derasnya hujan malam, disebuah apartement mewah dipusat kota. Nomor 266, lantai 4.

Sebuah kejadian tragis tangah berlangsung, tak ada teriakkan ketakutan. Atau suara tembakan. Yang ada hanya kesunyian dengan lampu putih yang terus berkedip tidak teratur.

Dua orang yeoja dengan pakaian hitam, dan caftan merah berdiri didepan jendela yang tengah memperlihatkan kilatan petir.

Minseok, yeoja dengan surai coklat drak green hanya memandang datar beberapa tubuh yang berlumuran darah didepannya. Sedang Baekhyun, yeoja itu tengah menggeledah sebuah brangkas yang tersembunyi dibawah sofa putih.

"Kau menemukkannya?."

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya pertanda untuk diam pada Minseok, dan yeoja itu hanya bisa mendengus.

"Kau pernah berpikir untuk keluar?."

"Maksudmu?."

Minseok tersenyum tipis, "Keluar dari Orion? Apa kau tidak lelah?." Lagi-lagi Minseok tersenyum.

Ia menatap Baekhyun yang masih berkutat dengan benda besar yang terbuat dari bahan khusus berbentuk persegi itu.

"Orion yang mengajariku apa dunia itu sebenarnya."

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya, "Kau benar, dan Orion juga yang mengajari bagaimana cara membunuh."

Minseok tertawa renyah begitupula Baekhyun, tertawa atas penyesalan mereka.

"Sesungguhnya kita tidak benar-benar membunuh Baek."

_**Kau tidak akan tahu, sekuat apapun mencoba untuk menghapus kenangan dimasalalu. Kau tidak bisa, tidak mengingat bukan berarti sudah terhapuskan.**_

_**Sesekali, bayangan kilas balik masa lalu akan muncul, membuat kau mengingat lagi bukan?. Secara sengaja kau melakukannya, itu yang memicu rasa sakit. Harusnya, mulailah dengan perlahan-lahan berpikir ulang tentang keadaan, sebagai peralihan cobalah untuk membayangkan masa depan. **_

_**Seperti mereka, terlalu menderita dimasa lalu hingga mengenal apa itu dendam untuk masa yang sekarang. Darah, ketakutan, kesedihan, air mata, tawa, dan kebahagian palsu yang akhirnya memenjarakkan mereka.**_

_**Pergilah, melangkah sedikit kesamping dan lihat keatas. Berpikir sebelum bertindak itu lebih baik.**_

_-Black code-_

Minseok terbangun dari tidurnya, ia berjalan pelan menuju televisi dan menyalakannya.

"Tepat pukul 5 dini hari, ditemukan satu keluarga dalam keadaan mengenaskan diapartement mewah didaerah Beijjing . Diduga kuat, mereka adalah korban pembunuhan berantai."

Minseok tersenyum tipis, ia lantas menuju dapur.

Aroma khas roti panggang, yang menyambutnya. Baekhyun tengah berada dikamar mandi, jadi ia duduk santai sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Satu panggilan tak terjawab dari ketua Orion yang membuat kening Minseok mengkerut. Tidak biasanya ketua mereka yang dingin itu menghubungi mereka kecuali ada hal yang sangat penting.

"Yeoboseyeo?."

"..."

"Nde?."

"..."

"Jinjja?."

"..."

"Arraseo, kyaaa~. Jjeongmal gomawo."

Lantas Minseok berloncat-loncat kegirangan, akhirnya saat yang ia tunggu-tunggu tahun ini datang juga.

"AKHIRNYA!~."

"Yakk! Berhenti berteriak!." Minseok berbalik, mendapati Baekhyun tengah merengut kesal.

"Baek, kau tahu-

"Tidak."

"Yakk! Jangan memotong perkataanku."

Baekhyun menggidikkan bahunya acuh, berjalan kearah meja makan dan mengambil roti selai strowbery kesukaanya.

Minseok memutar bola matanya malas dan melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Youngguk bilang, kita akan bebas tugas mulai hari ini."

"Uhhuk." Minseok buru-buru memberikan segelas susu pada Baekhyun, setelah meminumya Baekhyun berloncat-loncat kegirangan seperti Minseok tadi.

"ASHIRNYAA!~." Dan berteriak juga -_-

"Tapi~ Kita akan kembali ke-Korea."

Perkataan Minseok selanjutnya sukses membuat Baekhyun bungkam.

_-Black Code-_

Tetesan embun mulai menghilang, sang surya telah naik kesinggasananya, cicitan burung sama-samar terdengar. Pagi ini tidak secerah seperti biasa.

Dikamar salah satu kamar arama sebuah university. Terlihat seorang namja tampan dengan mata rusanya tangah berdiri sambil meminum segelas coklat panas.

Musim dingin akan segera tiba, hingga hawa dingin makin kian terasa. Luhan memandang langit biru yang berawan, sungguh ia merindukan seseorang itu. Seseorang yang pergi meninggalkannya jauh entah kemana, membawa seluruh cinta Luhan hingga tak tersisa. Meninggalkan Luhan dengan penyesalannya selama 2 tahun ini.

Itu semua memang salah Luhan, karna kebodohannya lah seseorang itu pergi. Bukankah Luhan pantas menerimannya? Ia telah menyakiti, menggores puluhan luka pada hati seseorang itu, menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang selama ini mencintainya dengan tulus.

"Kembalilah~."

_-Black code-_

"Kau menemukannya?."

Chanyeol menatap Kyuhyun, sang sepupu. Yang ditatap hanya menggeleng lemah dan hanya bisa menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Ini sudah 2 tahun Yeol, sampai kapan kau akan tetap seperti ini."

"Sampai aku benar-benar lelah."

Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi, demi tuhan ia benar-benar prihatin pada sang sepupu. Terpuruk karna orang yang dicintainya meninggalkannya pergi. Sama halnya dengan Luhan, Chanyeol-lah yang salah.

"Kau harus belajar melupakkanya, mungkin saja saat ini dia sudah bersama orang lain."

Chanyeol mendesis pada Kyuhyun, dia tidak suka atas perkataan namja yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu.

"Sekalipun dia sudah bersama orang lain, aku akan merebutnya kembali."

Chanyeol meninggalkan ruang rahasia sang sepupu. Ia akan pergi kerumah Daehyun, adik sepupunya Baekhyun.

_-Black Code-_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**M-minseok~."**

**Nafas Minseok tercekat, suara itu. Ia kenal betul pemilik suara itu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baaekhyun membeku, oh God.**

**Lihatlah namja didepannya itu siapa? Orang yang selama ini ia rindukan setengah mati.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END**

**Adakah yang ngebaca ff Liu trus nge-rievew minta lanjuttannya :v**

**Semoga ada aja deh wkwkwk**

**By : Aquilla Liu**


End file.
